Wolf's Eye
by Hinaxanyone
Summary: A retelling of Little Red Riding Hood from the perspective of the wolf with Naruto characters thrown in for good measure. AU


**_Hey everyone! For those of you who are waiting on my other stories to update and are pissed that I actually made a new story, two things: I wrote this story YEARS ago (with different names and with Latin and European roots) and posted it on Gaia Online (THIS IS NOT PLAGIARISM!). I never finished it there but I really loved this story, so I decided I'd do it here with my favorite anime to write about (because the univers is SO huge), Naruto. Secondly, I do plan on updating my other stories soon so keep on the look out._**

**_For those of you unfamiliar with me or my writing, please enjoy! Oh and remember that although Sakura is in here A LOT this is not a KibaXSakura fic. And that I do not own Naruto. That's important too._**

* * *

><p>"What would you like to do, madam?" Kiba Inuzuka asked Sakura Haruno as he walked her away from their town and towards the glade nearby. He made it clear what he wanted to do by giving her a wolfish smirk.<p>

Sakura blushed several shades of red before swatting Kiba's arm. "Kiba, don't even think about that."

Kiba feigned innocence and put his hands to his chest miming that he was hurt. "I was only asking a simple question. You hurt me with your lack of trust, Sakura." He slipped his arm into Sakura's and continued their walk. "But I was serious, what would you like to do."

Kiba knew what Sakura was going to say before she even said it.

She smiled at Kiba, a smile he knew all too well. Her blue eyes began to glow with excitement. "Let's practice," she said already running out into the glade.

Kiba sighed and followed her brown hair flowing in the wind. When he reached Sakura, she was already removing her cloak and revealing her form-fitting outfit that, in her words, allowed her to move faster. Kiba thought that she wears it because she knows he can't focus with her wearing something so skin tight.

Kiba removed his own cloak and walked several yards away from Sakura. He turned back to face her and could see the difference within the woman he loved.

Any other time, Sakura was innocent, easily embarrassed, always quick to settle things non-violently and generally a nice person. However as soon as they started practicing, she was a completely different person. She didn't hold back, wasn't pulling any punches, had one of the fiercest expressions Kiba has ever seen with an attitude to match it.

Most of the time, Kiba would veto her request to practice but soon gave in when he realized that it was pushing her away. He doesn't want to hurt Sakura, but he doesn't want her to leave him either.

"Remember," Kiba heard Sakura say from across the glade, "don't hold back because you love me."

Kiba cringed a little but nodded his head. How his love knew him so well! It was the only way out of this whole thing, holding back. That way he could fight Sakura and not hurt her, but it seems that Sakura caught on. Kiba knew now that if he held back, Sakura was going to be furious with him, which left him with one choice really. Yet, that didn't mean he was going to like it.

The air was suddenly charged with tension from the two staring at each other. Neither of them diverted their vision from the other and their breathing, even across the distance, was in sync.

Suddenly, Sakura's arm flew out in front of her and she released a blue electric bolt straight at Kiba. Kiba dodged the bolt and threw a fire ball at Sakura. Sakura however was on the move long before Kiba shot at her, so his fireball missed his target.

He looked to his left and barely avoided the wind slice that was aimed at him. So close was Sakura's attack that it cut a few strands of Kiba's deep brown hair.

He searched for Sakura in the glade and found her kneeling on the floor behind him. He saw her pick up a couple blades of grass and swore under his breath. He heard her say the word he was hoping he wouldn't hear her say: Seichō.

The blades of grass in Sakura's hands began to grow and change. They got thicker and larger within her hands and soon were thick green vines. Vines, Kiba thought with a wince at remembered pain, which could be used as whips. Almost on cue, Sakura snapped one of the vines creating a cracking sound.

Before he could do anything, Kiba was forced to run by Sakura relentlessly attacking him. He ran and avoided most of her hits but not all of them. Kiba felt a stinging pain on his back and realized that he has been hit. He quickly rolled to his left knowing that Sakura would attack him even on the floor. He stood up and placed his hands together in front of his chest.

"Kaze no Te," Kiba said.

Kiba ran towards Sakura and her vine whips as wind began to cover his hands starting with his fingertips. He saw Sakura flick her wrist and knew that a whip was coming at him. He braced himself for the impact and put one of his hands out cutting the vine-whip before it could hit him.

He continued to slice up the vines until he was only a yard away from Sakura. He could see Sakura's panicked face and hesitated for a second, but that second cost him. Sakura dropped her whips and sent an air ball at Kiba's chest that sent him flying backwards.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud and gasped as the pain shook through him. Crap, Kiba thought as he tried to get up. He needed some cover and fast before she sent something else like that his way.

Kiba bent down and quickly scooped up some dirt in his hand.

"Yogore no Kumo," Kiba said before he blew the dirt in front of his face.

The dirt grew and blew into the wind until Kiba couldn't see past his own hand. He smirked to himself and quickly ran away from the scene. His smirk turned into a grimace when he felt her presence nearby.

"Kūki no Mochiage!" Kiba floated into the air, high enough to avoid the sharper rock that was produced from the ground, right where he was last standing.

Kiba looked down and saw Sakura floating up to him. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw that Sakura was holding a sword made of wind in her hands. Kiba flew backwards to put more distance between them. He held out his right hand before his face concentrating on his palm.

"Kōri no Ha," he said before blowing into his hand. His breath started to solidify into tiny ice crystals, sparkling in the setting sun. The ice crystals started joining together into a huge ice crystal shaped like a sword.

He held his sword out just in time to defend himself from Sakura's blade. There was a booming crash as the two connected together. However, Kiba was smiling into Sakura's frowning face. One thing that she forgot to take in account was the fact that he was ultimately stronger than she was when it came to brute strength.

Kiba pushed Sakura back and flew to her, with his sword raised high. He struck again, this time hitting Sakura's shoulder and sending her to the ground like a fallen star.

Kiba took his time getting to the ground knowing that Sakura could take a hit or two. When he reached the ground though, he realized that Sakura hadn't risen from the hole she made on impact.

Kiba ran to the whole, terrified that he might've hurt his love in battle.

"Sakura?" He called as he ran into the hole. "Sakura?"

He found her still in the hole, her head lolled to the side. He ran to her side and grabbed her hand in his larger one.

"Sakura! Say something!" It was getting harder and harder for Kiba to see as tears clouded his vision. He leaned down to Sakura's face and kissed her lips gently with his. Suddenly, arms encircled around his neck and pulled him in closer.

Kiba pulled away shocked and looked down only to see Sakura smirking seductively up at him, her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Now where are you going, Inuzuka-san?" Sakura said with a fake pout.

Kiba groaned and pulled Sakura to his chest in a hug, "You nearly killed me just then, you know that?"

There was a pause before Sakura spoke, her voice a whisper in Kiba's ears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kiba pulled away from Sakura and stared intently into her face. There were times, much like now, that Sakura would act out of character and confuse Kiba. Sometimes she was unusually bold and daring and would do things that even Kiba would frown upon, and he is a thrill seeker. This stunt she pulled puzzled Kiba even further. Did she not blush when he merely smirked at her? Then why did she pull him in closer and grin devilishly when he kissed her?

Kiba tried to find the answers in her face, searching for anything that seemed amiss with her attitude, but she was back to being the sweet and forgiving woman he fell for. Kiba sighed and rubbed his dark brown eyes with frustration before standing up and pulling Sakura up along with him.

"Come on now," Kiba said as he went to grab both of their cloaks, "let's head back to town before it gets too dark."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement and slipped her arm back through Kiba's.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in Kitamura, Kiba walked Sakura back to her own house where she lived alone, except for her dog Akamaru. Kiba said his parting words and kissed Sakura until he felt dizzy from excitement. He was pleased to find a dazed Sakura when he pulled away.<p>

Kiba walked to his home near the town's square whistling happily. He reached his house with record time and opened it only to be tackled to the ground.

"What the?" Kiba asked dazed.

"Thought I wouldn't come back did ya?" said a gruff voice; a voice that Kiba easily recognized and was thrilled to talk to.

"Brother! Hey, could you get off of me, please?" Kiba said trying to push the heavier man off of him.

A thunderous laugh boomed into his ear and a huge weight was lifted off of Kiba. Kiba stood up and hugged his older brother with nostalgia; it has been months since he has last seen the older man. Kiba pushed his brother into the house and closed the door behind him.

"So, Asuma, what brings you down to my humble accommodations," Kiba said with a smile.

"You don't need to be polite with me, Kiba," Asuma said as he picked a cushioned chair to sit on.

Kiba smiled and sat down in his moderate sized living room across from his brother. "Just wanted to see if the sea has changed you, Asuma. It already changed the way you speak."

"Aye," Asuma said with a smile, "but my lady seems fond of my new accent."

Kiba nodded lazily and leaned back in his chair. "How has Kurenai been lately?"

Asuma couldn't help but smile hugely. "Kurenai and I are expecting."

Kiba grinned before breaking out into a fit of hoots and patting his brother on his back. "I think we should celebrate!"

Kiba got up and went to the adjoining room that was the kitchen with his brother on his heels. He got two cups and quickly said a short spell; soon the cups were filled with strong liquor. Kiba graciously gave one to his brother and they clinked glasses together.

Kiba drank his entire glass in almost one huge gulp and turned to his brother only to find Asuma staring into his glass.

"Asuma? What's wrong?" Kiba asked, worried.

Asuma stared at his cup with a wistful expression. "I taught you that didn't I?"

Kiba stared at his brother, not understanding his incentive in asking his question until Asuma's sea green eyes stared at him with a sense of longing.

Kiba lowered his head, ashamed to meet his brother's gaze. "Sorry."

"'S not your fault, it was my decision," Kiba heard his brother say.

"I'll try to restrain from using my powers."

Kiba heard Asuma snort and looked up. "What?" he asked.

"Like hell. If I had my powers and if you were the one that decided to bind your powers, I would still use mine. Like I said, 's not your fault, 's just natural to use what you were born with," Asuma smiled before sighing deeply, "I did what I had to do so I could be with Kurenai, I just regret leaving you by yourself."

It was Kiba's turn to snort. "That's nothing you should worry about; I can take care of myself. Besides, if I ever do need more protection than what I can provide for myself, which I doubt, then mother and father can help."

"Mother and father are gettin' old; their magic isn't as strong as it used to be. I just wish…" Asuma drifted off looking down at his clenched hands.

For a moment, Kiba couldn't say anything. Then he spoke in almost a whisper, "Do you regret ever binding your powers?"

"Never," Asuma said looking up. His eyes showed that this was the truth and that he meant it with every fiber of his being. "I knew that fallin' in love with a normal person would have consequences, but I was ready to face them. I would've given ev'ry thing I had to be with Kurenai. I only wish that I could help you so you wouldn't feel so lonely."

Kiba scoffed at his brother's statement. "Lonely? I don't know what gave you that idea."

"Two words: Sakura. From your last message you seem to be serious about her, goin' as far as to say ya'll marry her. How long have ya known her again?"

Kiba pouted a little before saying, "About a year."

"Mhmm, I didn't ask Kurenai to marry me until three years after I met her and it took her 4 months to give me an answer. Honestly, I think ya're blinded by love and can't see things clearly."

"I am not blind and it's different with me and Sakura!" Kiba said standing up. "We have a connection and it's stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I would gladly trade my soul for hers in a second. Just because I'm surer of myself than you were about a girl doesn't mean anything."

Kiba tried to slow his breathing when he realized that it was heavy. His brother scrutinized him heavily and stood up with a heavy sigh.

"I guess there's no changin' your mind. Just…don't rush into things; I don't want to sound like I'm…imposin' on ya, but try to keep ya distance from Sakura. All I know of her is from your 'Tsūshin ōbu' and I get a bad vibe from her."

Kiba didn't say it out loud, but sometimes he felt the same way about Sakura. He thought of her as a lovely flower and couldn't be more in love with someone than he was with her, but there were times when he thought that Sakura had some agenda. It wasn't something he liked to think about often because he never wanted to doubt Sakura, but Kiba knew that he had to face it. And his intuition told him to heed his brother's words.

"Alright, Asuma, I'll slow things down with Sakura. I don't want to worry you now that you have a baby on the way."

Asuma grinned and patted his brother enthusiastically on the back. "Aye, I'll be sure to relax now that I know ya're taking what I said seriously." Asuma got up and walked to the front door stopping just before reaching it. "Oh and Kiba, if ya ever need anything, remember that I'm here for ya. Just send me a message and I'll be here as soon as I can. Take care."

Asuma waved to his brother and walked out of the door whistling as he went.

Kiba stood up and went into his room to change. He always enjoyed visits from his brother; he doesn't see much of him now that he moved to Port Lawrence. However, even without his strong magic, Asuma had the uncanny ability to know when something isn't quite right. Kiba was truly going to slow things down with Sakura because of his brother's warning and his own instincts.

When Kiba made it to his bedroom, a glowing orb was bobbing in front of his eyes. He touched it with his fingertips and heard Sakura's voice as if she was in the room with him.

"Kiba, meet me in the shurō at midnight. There's going to be a lunar eclipse tonight and I wanted you to see it with me from the best spot. See you soon."

Kiba grinned as he imagined Sakura sitting in the campanile, an eerie lunar glow surrounding her and the old bell within, as she beckoned him to sit with her. Yes, Kiba thought as he prepared himself to leave, he was going to slow things down with Sakura after tonight.

* * *

><p>Kiba looked up in the sky as he walked towards the shurō. The moon was full and shone brightly in the sky, but Kiba knew that the eclipse was coming soon; he had to hurry to get to the shurō quicker.<p>

Once he reached the tower, he ran to the door that was the entry to the staircase that led to the top. He touched the seemingly rusted lock with his hands and pulled away quickly when it shocked him. Kiba smirked. Of course she would spell the lock, he thought. He touched it once again, this time with a touch of strong magic, and the lock yielded to his power. Kiba smiled and quickly ran up the stone steps to the campanile's hollowed dome.

However, as he got closer to the top, an odd sense of dread started to fill him. It felt as if each step Kiba took to the top, the feeling would intensify. Suddenly, when he was at the last step, the feeling vanished as if it was never there.

He peered into the gloom the moon provided and saw a figure sitting on a blanket in the moon's radiance.

Kiba smiled as he walked closer to Sakura. He sat down casually on the dome's floor and pulled Sakura in closer. He heard her sigh contently and did the same.

"The eclipse will start soon, Sakura," Kiba said as he kissed her softly.

"I know," she said faintly, "I'm glad you didn't miss anything. This wouldn't be…the same without you."

Kiba smiled and stroked Sakura's face for a second before Sakura gently pushed him away. She walked into the center of the dome and motioned for Kiba to do the same.

"You get the best view from here."

Kiba walked towards the center before he saw something dawn on Sakura's face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked when he reached her.

"No," Sakura said as she smiled at him playfully, "I just have a surprise for you. Stay right here for a second and don't move."

Kiba nodded and Sakura took a few steps from him before turning towards him.

"Watch this," she said. Sakura slammed the palms of her hands on to the floor and kanji began to etch themselves into the floor beneath Kiba.

"Shōmetsu?" Kiba asked not quite understanding what this meant.

Shōmetsu meant destructive forces of nature and total annihilation. Everyone in Kitamura was forbidden to use these kanji since they were associated with black magic. Why would Sakura show this to him? Just what was she doing?

Kiba looked at Sakura confused. "What's the meaning of this?"

Sakura whispered barely loud enough for Kiba to hear, "Kyūkyoku no baindo."

"What?" Kiba asked, appalled.

Suddenly, Kiba's arms were behind his back, his feet had heavy glowing chains on them and he had a lock protruding from his chest. He looked across the room at Sakura who held a black key in her hands.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" Kiba asked warily, his brother's words echoing through his head.

Sakura then went into her robe and took out a scabbard that was holding a small dagger. She pulled out the dagger and the blade was black like obsidian.

Kiba knew through studies that black blades are only used for dark magic.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said walking closer to Kiba, the blade gleaming as it came closer.

Kiba began fighting against the magic chains that held him in place, futilely. He knew that the only way to break a magic bond was by using magic. Yet, when he tried nothing happened. His magic, like his whole body, was locked.

"Stop fighting it, Kiba!" Sakura suddenly screamed. "It will only making things harder for you to live."

Then, without any warning, Kiba felt cold just run through his body. His mouth dropped and words tried to come out but no sound was produced. His eyes, which were locked with Sakura's, slid down so he could stare at his chest and the knife now protruding from it. Blood seeped through his clothes and dyed his shirt a maroon color.

Kiba managed to look up at Sakura one last time before succumbing to the cold grip of death.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

**_CLIFFHANGER! _**

**_Don't worry, he doesn't die...OR DOES HE?_**

**_Gotta wait for the next chapter!_**

**_-HinaXAnyone_**


End file.
